The Black Santa
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: Natsu yang bekerja di kepolisian Jepang terpaksa bekerja sama dengan seorang gadis kecil jenius demi membongkar rahasia yang tersimpan dalam kasus terbesar yang menimpa ibukota Jepang setiap 5 tahun. Kasus apakah itu? Apakah mereka berhasil? RnR Minna
1. Chapter 1: Terror in Tokyo

**"The Black Santa"**

 **『ブラック サンタ』**

 **Created By Sazeharu Reito**

 **Note: Flashback akan ditulis dengan gaya italic, tulisan yang penting, tanggal, waktu, pergantian sudut pandang dan tempat akan di bold, kalimat dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu (').**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^^**

 **\- Chapter 01: Tokyo In Terror -**

"Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka semua..."

 **\- 25 December 2013 | 10:00 -**

Suara kertas yang terbuka satu per satu memenuhi ruangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda tengah duduk sembari memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu di atas meja, pemuda itu menggerakkan matanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang tertulis di dokumen yang ia pegang. Sekali lihat saja maka siapa pun akan langsung tau bahwa pemuda ini adalah seorang polisi karena ia mengenakan seragam kepolisian Jepang.

"Kejadian ini terjadi lagi" ujar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak berbicara sendiri. Ia berbicara dengan seorang gadis kecil bersurai kuning yang kini duduk santai di sofa sembari memberi makan kucing peliharaannya yang terkurung dalam kandang berwarna emas namun gadis itu tidak menjawab sedikit pun.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?" tegur pemuda itu sekali lagi. Gadis itu tetap tak menjawab dan masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Mavis!"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, menampikan wajahnya yang putih seputih salju. Ia menatap Pemuda itu penuh selidik.

"Ada apa, etto.." Gadis kecil itu melihat telapak tangan kanannya. Ada tulisan Natsu disana "Natsu?"

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit, kita akan menghadapi kasus yang besar"

 **\- Mavis's POV -**

Dan akhirnya ia kesal padaku lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu begitu. Bukankah masuk akal bila kita tidak menyahut terutama saat pembicara tidak menyebut nama orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Aku selalu serius dalam berbagai hal kecuali untuk nama orang tidak penting" jawabku. Aku memang malas menghapal nama dari orang yang tidak akan kubutuhkan.

"Kejadian The Black Santa terjadi kembali tahun ini" kata Natsu memperlihatkan secarik kertas padaku.

Kertas itu adalah daftar rentetan kematian yang terjadi pada hari ini. Dari yang kulihat, memang banyak yang meninggal pada hari ini khususnya daerah Tokyo.

"The Black Santa?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang katakan tadi.

Natsu menepuk jidatnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Itu adalah kasus misterius yang terjadi 5 tahun sekali tepat pada hari natal sama seperti hari ini"

"Santa Claus berpakaian hitam muncul?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena aku buta akan berita atau tidak pernah menonton TV tapi karena aku mulai merangkap sebagai detektif 3 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 10 tahun jadi aku tidak tau peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Itu hanya istilah yang dibuat para wartawan untuk kasus ini, Santa Claus dalam kasus ini adalah pembunuh" Natsu menekankan suaranya pada kata pembunuh.

"Dan apa yang membuat kasus ini menjadi sangat misterius?"

"Semuanya" Natsu menatapku dalam-dalam "Cara membunuh, motif, dan identitas"

Aku mulai merasa kesal. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele. Bukankah lebih mudah langsung mengatakan semuanya saja dibanding mengatakannya sedikit demi sedikit? Dan aku harus bertanya lagi? Ternyata tidak.

Natsu melanjutkan ceritanya "Black Santa dikenal sebagai orang dengan penyakit kejiwaan, ia membunuh dan memutilasi korbannya lalu memasukkan kepala mereka ke dalam kotak hadiah dan mengirimkannya pada kerabat korban, polisi tidak bisa menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian perkara kecuali tulisan Merry Christmas yang ditulis dengan darah korban"

"Menarik" Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh iya, kasus ini juga penyebab kenapa kau dipanggil ke kepolisian Jepang"

Namaku adalah Mavis. Aku hanyalah seorang anak biasa saat berumur 7 tahun namun semua itu berubah saat aku memecahkan sebuah teka-teki yang bahkan seorang detektif sekali pun tidak dapat menyelesaikannya. Kini aku adalah detektif muda yang bekerja demi kepentingan pemerintah dunia. Ini agak merepotkan tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

2 jam berlalu dengan cepat dan Natsu telah selesai memeriksa semua dokumen yang ada. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil mantel yang ia gantung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau cukup tidur kan?" Natsu mendadak menanyakan hal yang menurutku sangatlah tidak penting untuk diobrolkan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku tau dimana batasanku jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu" jawabku dengan nada yang terkesan angkuh. Yah beginilah sifatku.

"Aku hanya sedikit mencemaskanmu dan aku juga cukup terkejut karena kau bisa bangun pagi setelah lembur kemarin malam, kau bahkan tidur lebih larut dariku"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa cemasmu karena itu tidak membantu pekerjaanku sedikit pun" kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" katanya.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku. Aku yakin bukan untuk jalan-jalan santai.

"Tentu saja menyelidiki kasus The Black Santa"

Aku menatap Natsu "Kau sudah tau mau kemana?"

Natsu terdiam cukup lama dan setelah itu menghela nafas "Tidak tau"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Natsu dan menatap kucing peliharaanku di dalam kandang "Kalau begitu kaulah yang harus mengikutiku"

Salju yang sangat dingin mengenai wajahku. Aku benci musim dingin, terlalu banyak hal yang mengangguku. Aku dan Natsu kini berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Berdasarkan daftar yang dimiliki kepolisian Jepang, korban mulai berjatuhan tepat di tempat ini.

MEONG!

Happy mengeong. Happy adalah nama peliharaanku, seekor kucing dengan bulu biru yang halus karena kurawat setiap harinya. Happy diberikan oleh orang tuaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-8. Supaya aku mempunyai teman bicara, itulah kata mereka saat mereka memberikan Happy.

Kami berhenti tepat setelah suara Happy terdengar. Le Delicious, nama kafe yang kini ada di hadapanku. Nama pemilik kafe ini adalah Mira yang juga merupakan salah satu korban dalam insiden The Black Santa hari ini.

"Irasshaimase" Seorang gadis berambut putih membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Natsu merogoh saku di balik mantelnya lalu menunjukkan lencana polisi miliknya "Aku adalah polisi"

"Polisi?" Gadis itu menatapku sejenak "Maaf tapi aku tidak kenal anak ini" ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau pikir aku ini anak hilang?" gerutuku kesal.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut lalu kembali tersenyum "Gomen, aku salah ya lalu untuk apa anda datang kemari?"

"Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus The Black Santa, aku yakin kau tau tentang hal ini berhubung kakakmu adalah korbannya" ujar Natsu tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah yang semula ramah menjadi murung "Iya, aku tau"

"Lisanna Straus berumur 18 tahun, pelayan di kafe Le Delicious" Natsu bergumam sambil menggerakkan pulpen di tangan kirinya. Ia mencatat biodata pelayan itu di catatan yang ia bawa.

Aku sendiri berkeliling dari pada mendengar interogasi membosankan itu. Aku melihat banyak macam jenis kopi yang tertutup rapat di dalam toples-toples kaca. Aku menyentuhkan ujung telunjukku pada permukaan meja tempat barista biasanya membuat kopi dan aku dapat merasakan serbuk halus menempel. Serbuk itu adalah gula.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" tanya Natsu pada Lisanna yang duduk di depannya.

Lisanna menjawab "Aku adalah adik pemilik kafe ini jadi aku sudah bekerja disini dari aku kecil"

"Bagus, jadi kau tau bagaimana peristiwa ini bermula?"

 **-** _ **Flashback**_ **-**

 _"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Natsu yang berjalan pelan di belakangku._

 _"Bacalah kembali daftar korban yang kau teliti tadi" kataku tanpa menoleh._

 _Natsu hanya melihat punggungku lalu membaca setiap nama korban pada dokumen yang sengaja ia bawa demi memudahkan penyelidikan "Sudah, lalu?"_

 _Padahal kami sudah lembur kemarin malam untuk memeriksa dokumen lain tapi kurasa tak ada satu pun informasi yang tersangkut dikelapanya. Jam lembur itu terasa sia-sia._

 _"Semua korban itu mempunyai sebuah kesamaan yang cukup mencolok" ujarku._

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Mereka semua pernah bekerja ditempat yang sama 15 tahun yang lalu yaitu tahun 1998 lalu 5 tahun kemudian kasus ini bermula jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa tempat kerja para korban adalah awal mula kutukan Black Santa"_

 **-** _ **Flashback Off**_ **-**

"Awalnya aku dan ibuku merasa bahwa kematian itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka namun semua pemikiran kami berubah saat dua orang mantan pegawai kami terbunuh 5 tahun berikut dan terus terulang setiap 5 tahun" Lisanna memulai cerita panjangnya.

"Kami menduga bahwa peristiwa ini bermula saat kami merayakan natal bersama pertama di tahun pembukaan kafe kakakku yaitu tahun 1998, tepat di hari itulah kutukan ini dimulai, seorang pegawai wanita kami meninggal di mutilasi oleh seseorang yang tidak kami ketahui, aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya karena aku masih berumur 3 tahun namun warna merah darah pada saat itu tidak dapat kulupakan" lanjut Lisanna.

Kulihat tubuh Lisanna sedikit gemetaran saat bercerita. Dia mungkin sangat ketakutan karena disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan tragis pada umurnya yang masih sangat belia.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yaitu mengamati setiap sudut kafe ini. Mataku yang bergerak cepat menyusuri dinding kayu dengan motif khas terhenti saat aku melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna hitam berpakaian sangat mirip dengan Santa Claus. Boneka itu memakai topi merah dan mantel berwarna senada, sebuah kancing ditempatkan di tengah perutnya sebagai pusar.

"Boneka ini.."

"Itu boneka pemberian kakakku, sesaat setelah kami mengetahui kutukan ini, semua pegawai mulai pergi satu per satu karena takut dan kakakku memberikan boneka itu pada setiap pegawai sebagai kenang-kenangan" ujar Lisanna dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin dia rindu dengan sosok kakaknya.

Natsu meletakkan catatannya di saku mantelnya "Jadi peristiwa ini terjadi begitu saja tanpa adanya pemicu?"

Lisanna menggeleng "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi"

"Oi Natsu!" Aku berseru memanggil pemuda bodoh yang sedang duduk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa menjadi polisi tapi menurutku kau sangat bodoh" ujarku mengungkapkan pemikiranku secara jujur.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu" Kini ia tampak mulai kesal.

"Setiap kejadian pasti ada pemicunya termasuk kasus ini, kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh" kataku datar. Kekesalan di wajah Natsu menghilang dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi apa pemicunya?" tanya Natsu padaku.

"Tentu saja peristiwa itu, kematian seorang pegawai wanita karena dimutilasi oleh orang yang tak diketahui" Aku mengatakan hal itu sembari menatap Lisanna dan Natsu secara bergantian.

"Masuk akal juga" Natsu tersenyum senang seakan baru saja mendapat segunung emas.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan daftar pegawai atau pun mantan pegawai yang masih hidup padaku" pintaku pada Lisanna.

Lisanna bergegas menuju ke belakang meja barista dan membuka sebuah laci. Di dalam laci itu terdapat banyak sekali kertas. Ia lalu mengambil semua kertas itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ini adalah surat lamaran kerja mereka, aku menyimpannya untuk jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu mereka ingin kembali bekerja, yang meninggal sudah kubuang"

Aku menerima surat itu dan melihatnya sekilas "Terima kasih, ayo Natsu"

Aku dan Natsu keluar dari kafe itu dan sekali lagi salju menerpa wajahku tapi kali ini aku tidak terlalu kesal karena kami baru membuat sebuah lubang di dalam gelapnya kasus ini.

"Kita harus menginterogasi mereka semua" ujar Natsu penuh semangat. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa sesemangat ini

"Sia-sia saja" kataku.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan mengatakan hal yang jujur saat kau interogasi? Hanya pembunuh yang bodoh yang mengatakan kejujuran, kita harus mencari bukti dan bukan saksi karena saksi dapat dipalsukan"

 **\- Kantor Kepolisian Jepang -**

"Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, dan Laxus Dreyar, mereka adalah pegawai yang masih hidup"

Natsu yang duduk di tempat duduknya mulai menyampaikan hal yang kurasa tidaklah penting karena aku sudah membaca nama-nama itu sebelum aku memberikan data itu padanya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan nada malas.

Aku memang bukan orang yang menanggapi semuanya dengan penuh semangat karena kurasa itu buang-buang tenaga dan tidak menghasilkan apa pun. Aku lebih suka mengelus Happy sembari tidur telungkup di sofa seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Setelah keluar, Gray membuka sebuah toko baju ala Jepang lalu Wendy menjadi seorang guru sekolah dasar sementara Laxus kini menjadi pengangguran" ujar Natsu.

"Enak juga jadi pengangguran, setidaknya aku tidak harus bekerja dengan orang sepertimu" kataku.

"Bukan saatnya untuk menginginkan hal seperti itu!" teriak Natsu.

"Iya aku tau, aku kan cuma bercanda" Aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Natsu dengan wajah datar.

"Ini juga bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Lagi pula mana ada orang bercanda dengan wajah seperti itu" Natsu menunjuk wajahku dengan kesal.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku selalu bercanda dengan wajah seperti dan tidak pernah ada yang protes kecuali kau" ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kita malah membahas wajahmu!"

"Kau yang mulai, kan?" Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan kembali mengelus Happy.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19:45. Matahari tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menyinari malam yang menyeramkan ini. Suasana kantor kepolisian menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara burung hantu dan jangkrik yang sesekali mengisi kesunyian ruangan ini. Aku sendiri sudah mulai terlelap karena kemarin malam aku tidak tidur sama sekali namun..

KRIINGG!

Dering telepon langsung menyadarkan kami yang hampir terbawa ke alam mimpi. Natsu mengangkat telepon yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

"Moshi-moshi, kepolisian Jepang"

Aku tak bisa menerka apa yang mereka bicarakan. Natsu sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari si penelpon.

"Apa!?" Natsu berteriak sangat keras. Sangat keras hingga membuat Happy ikut terkejut "Ya aku akan segera kesana"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku seketika setelah Natsu menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya.

"Lisanna" Natsu tertunduk "Dia meninggal"

"Ayo kesana"

CKLIK! CLICK!

Saat kami sampai ke Le Delicious, tempat dimana Lisanna kehilangan nyawanya, ada banyak petugas forensik yang terlebih dahulu sudah ada disana. Dengan kamera dan pinset serta peralatan lainnya, mereka menyelidiki TKP.

Natsu berjalan mendekati salah satu petugas forensik lalu bertanya "Bagaimana mayatnya?"

"Ini kasus Black Santa, kepala korban hilang entah kemana dan di dinding kafe ini.." Petugas forensik itu menunjuk salah satu sisi dinding TKP.

Merry Christmas, itulah yang tertulis disana. Ternyata rumor itu benar adanya. Aku baru bisa percaya saat aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan lokasi pembunuhan?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Petugas forensik itu tampak terdiam dan ragu-ragu hendak menjawab tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya

"Lokasinya berada di lantai 1 kafe, diduga korban hendak menutup kafe dan beristirahat karena semua jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat"

"Kuncinya?" tanyaku.

"Disana" Petugas itu menunjuk boneka teddy yang sempat kuamati saat kunjungan aku dan Natsu tadi. Tepat didepan boneka itu terdapat kunci perak tergeletak.

"Kenapa kunci itu ada disana?" tanya Natsu.

"Saat kami menemukan mayat korban, kunci itu memang sudah ada disana dan pintu masuk terkunci jadi kami mendobrak masuk saat melihat mayat tanpa kepala melalui lubang kunci" jawab petugas itu.

Ini adalah pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Posisi teddy bear berada di sudut kiri atas ruangan sementara terdapat pohon natal yang terletak di sudut kanan atas ruangan dengan cerobong asap disampingnya. Pintu masuk berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari teddy bear dan pohon natal. Tidak mungkin bagi pelaku untuk melempar kunci ke cerobong asap dan tepat terjatuh di depan boneka dan juga tidak mungkin pelaku masuk atau keluar dari cerobong asap karena ukuran cerobong asap yang kecil. Lalu bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus percaya bahwa boneka ini pelakunya? Jangan bercanda, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Aku berjalan keluar kafe dan tak sengaja melihat seorang kakek tua yang bertempat tinggal di samping kafe "Permisi, apakah anda melihat siapa-siapa saja yang datang kesini?"

"I-Iya, Aku melihat semua mantan pegawai kafe datang disaat yang bersamaan" kata kakek itu mengangguk beberapa kali.

Sial! Mereka datang bersamaan! Kasus ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Salah satu diantara mereka bisa saja menjadi pembunuhnya.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **Nøte:**

 **Fic kali ini kubuat spesial di hari raya natal. Aku memakai nama Santa hanya untuk istilah dan Santa yang dimaksud dalam cerita ini bukanlah Santa Claus. Ide cerita ini asli kubuat sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja datang di kepalaku.**

 **Nah apakah kalian bisa menebak trik yang digunakan? Hmm aku rasa masih sulit karena ada beberapa clue yang masih samar. Semua karakter bahkan belum tampil. Jadi jika penasaran, silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: A Head and A Victim

**"The Black Santa"**

 **『ブラック サンタ』**

 **Created By Sazeharu Reito**

 **Note: Chapter ini akan berjalan berdasarkan sudut pandang orang pertama, flashback akan ditulis dengan gaya italic, tulisan yang penting, tanggal, waktu dan tempat akan di bold.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^^**

 **\- Chapter 02: A Head and A Victim -**

Korban ditemukan terbaring di dekat boneka teddy bear dengan kondisi tak berkepala, cerobong asap tak memungkinkan adanya orang yang bisa melewatinya karena terlalu kecil, posisi kunci yang terletak di depan teddy bear cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Kemungkinan siapakah pelaku masih samar dan sangat sulit untuk diperkirakan karena waktu datang serta pergi yang bersamaan. Kira-kira bagaimana pembunuhan ini terjadi? Dan siapa The Black Santa?

 **\- 26 December 2013 | 06:00 -**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

Natsu terlihat duduk di meja kerjanya dengan wajah menempel di permukaan meja. Kantung mata yang menghitam adalah bukti bahwa perkataannya merupakan kebenaran. Aku sendiri juga agak kesulitan terlelap namun bukan karena terngiang akan peristiwa semalam melainkan karena Natsu terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa tidak bisa menjaga nyawa Lisanna yang terbunuh.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini" kataku yang masih berbaring di sofa dengan selimut biru bermotif bintang menyelimuti badanku.

Natsu mendongakkan wajahnya "Kau pikir nyawa manusia adalah hal yang sepele?"

Aku memejamkan mataku yang masih kelelahan "Manusia memang makhluk yang rentan, kan? Ada banyak manusia di belahan bumi ini yang meninggal setiap menit bahkan mungkin setiap detik"

"Walaupun itu fakta yang tak terbantahkan tapi nyawa seorang manusia tetaplah berharga dan aku sebagai polisi mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaganya" ujar Natsu memulai ceramah membosankannya.

"Jika kau ingin menjaga nyawa manusia, akan lebih baik kalau kau segera menangkap pelakunya, kan?" kataku.

Mata Natsu melebar dan seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Benar juga! Kita harus menangkap pelakunya! Tapi The Black Santa sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan dirinya, pasti akan sulit"

Aku tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga bahkan tidak dapat terlihat "Untuk itulah aku dipanggil disini, kan? Aku akan membantumu"

Natsu kembali duduk lalu mengambil setumpuk kertas yang terletak di sudut kanan mejanya "Mereka adalah calon pelaku, menurutmu siapa pelakunya?"

Aku menutup seluruh wajahku dengan selimut dan berpikir sejenak "Itu tidak dapat dipastikan sekarang, ditambah lagi waktu kedatangan mereka bersamaan jadi kita tidak tau siapa pelakunya"

"Mau gunakan ideku?" Aku tidak tau Natsu sedang apa saat mengatakan hal itu karena wajahku tertutup selimut. Aku penasaran ide apa yang terpikirkan oleh orang ini. Kuharap ini ide bagus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kafe Le Delicious kemarin?" Natsu duduk di depan tiga orang asing dengan catatan dan pulpen di tangannya.

Kami sekarang berada di salah satu kafe di Tokyo. Meskipun agak ragu tapi akhirnya aku menyetujui ide Natsu untuk menginterogasi calon tersangka.

Gray Fullbuster, mantan pegawai Le Delicious yang kini menjadi pemilik toko baju menjawab "Aku hanya mengunjunginya saja sambil minum kopi" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku juga" ucap gadis dengan rambut biru tua. Dia adalah Wendy Marvell.

Pemuda bersurai kuning mengambil secangkir kopi di meja lalu meminumnya "Aku juga sama"

"Kalian diundang oleh Lisanna?" Natsu melanjutkan introgasinya.

"Kami menerima pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, di dalam pesan itu tertulis bahwa Lisannalah pengirimnya" kata Gray.

Laxus meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi dari genggaman tangannya ke atas atas meja "Ini adalah pesan itu" Ia memperlihatkan ponselnya.

 **Hai kawan-kawan, bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap baik.**

 **Aku ingin mengundang kalian untuk minum kopi di kafe tempat kita bekerja bersama dulu.**

 **Jika kalian berkenan datang, aku akan menyambut kalian dengan kopi terenak buatanku**

 **From: Lisanna.**

"Boleh aku minta nomor pengirimnya?" tanya Natsu.

"Silahkan" Laxus memberikan ponselnya pada Natsu dan setelah Natsu mencatat nomor pengirimnya, Natsu mengembalikan ponsel Laxus.

KRING!

Ponsel Gray berdering "Tunggu sebentar" Gray beranjak dan menerima telepon pada tempat cukup jauh dari kami.

"Ya acara cosplaynya sudah direncanakan, pasti jadi kok"

"Tenang saja, kau akan jadi Cloud Strife yang tampan meskipun rambutmu sudah menipis hahaha.."

Dia membicarakan soal pekerjaannya yang menurutku tidaklah penting. Aku yang duduk di samping Natsu terdiam sembari berpikir keras mengenai trik pembunuhan Lisanna sampai akhirnya lamunanku terbuyarkan dan membuatku langsung terfokus pada TV di kafe ini.

 **"Selamat pagi, berita hari ini sangat menggemparkan karena baru saja seorang lelaki di New York menemukan paket berisi kepala yang dikirimkan kepadanya oleh pengirim yang tidak jelas, kepala yang diterimanya adalah kepala dari adiknya sendiri"**

"I-Itu Lisanna" Wendy menunjuk layar TV dengan telunjuk yang tampak jelas sedikit gemetaran.

"Itu pasti The Black Santa" Laxus yang duduk disebelah Wendy tak kalah terkejutnya.

Gray yang baru saja menutup teleponnya langsung terpaku menatap layar TV itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Natsu yang melihat kepala Lisanna kembali tampak merasa sangat menyesal.

 **"Yang pasti paket itu berasal dari Tokyo, sekian dan sampai jumpa 1 jam ke depan"**

Dari Tokyo? Itu artinya benar bahwa The Black Santa beroperasi di Tokyo dan kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu dari ketiga orang ini.

"Natsu" Natsu menoleh menanggapi panggilanku "Sebaiknya kita sudahi interogasi ini dan segera menanyakan perihal paket itu pada kantor pengiriman paket" kataku.

"Iya, itu ide bagus" ujar Natsu "Terima kasih atas waktu luangnya" Natsu membungkuk sopan kepada Laxus, Wendy, dan Gray yang juga hendak meninggalkan kafe.

 **\- Kantor Pengiriman Paket Distrik 1 -**

"Nomor itu tidak terdaftar"

"Nomor siapa?" tanyaku.

"Nomor yang mengirim pesan pada Wendy, Gray, dan Laxus"

"Lupakan saja itu, pembunuh itu pasti sudah merusak ponsel yang ia pakai, fokuslah pada tujuan kita saat ini"

Aku dan Natsu kini telah berada di depan sebuah kantor pengiriman paket. Kantor ini cukup adalah kantor yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo jadi pasti si pembunuh mengirim paketnya dari sini.

"Apakah ada diantara ketiga orang ini yang mengirim paket kemarin atau pagi tadi?" Natsu kini berdiri di depan meja petugas penerimaan paket.

Petugas itu memperhatikan setiap lembar foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Natsu dengan seksama "Hmm..Kurasa tidak ada"

"Kurasa? Kau harus memberi suatu kepastian!" teriak Natsu.

Petugas itu menatap Natsu dengan wajah datar "Aku tidak mungkin menghapal setiap wajah pengirim"

"Kalian tidak mengecek paketnya?" Aku berjalan ke meja penerimaan lalu melompat dan duduk diatasnya.

"Maaf ya tapi ini cuma kantor pengiriman paket yang sederhana lagi pula kami tidak akan lancang memeriksa paket sembarangan" ujar petugas itu.

Ya, itu adalah profesionalisme yang hebat namun juga adalah sebuah kebodohan. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang meletakkan bom di dalam paket? Bukankah itu akan membahayakan kantor ini maupun penerima paket?

"CCTV? Aku yakin tempat ini mempunyai CCTV, kan?" tanyaku yang masih setia duduk diatas meja petugas.

"Iya ada"

"Perlihatkan pada kami"

Rekaman diputar. Rekaman itu menampilkan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang membawa banyak paket untuk dikirimkan. Bagaimana kami bisa menemukan pelaku diantara lautan manusia yang sebanyak ini? Tunggu dulu! Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing.

"Pause!" teriakku.

Petugas menekan tombol bergambar dua garis vertikal sejajar dan rekaman pun terhenti "Ada apa?"

"Itu dia!" Aku menunjuk seorang wanita di dalam rekaman itu. Wanita itu tampak membawa dua kotak paket "Itulah paketnya!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja, itu paket berisi kepala Lisanna yang diberitakan pagi ini"

"Ke-Kepala? Dasar bodoh! Mana ada orang yang mengirim paket semacam itu" ucap petugas itu tidak percaya akan perkataanku.

"Kalau perkataanmu tidak membantu pekerjaan kami, sebaiknya kau diam saja" kataku kesal. Aku benar-benar benci pada orang yang menyangkal kebenaranku.

Natsu menekan tombol di ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang "Aku akan mengirimkan sebuah video, kau harus mencari identitas wanita dengan jaket kulit coklat yang membawa dua paket lalu laporkan padaku" Natsu menutup teleponnya.

 **\- Distrik 3 | 09:30 -**

"Ini rumahnya?"

Aku menatap rumah bercat merah yang cukup sederhana di hadapanku. Disinilah wanita yang mengirim paket maut berisi kepala Lisanna tinggal. Aku penasaran apa tujuannya melakukan hal itu. Kesenangan? Banyak penjahat gila yang menganggap itu sebagai alasan mereka tapi untuk kasus ini, aku yakin 100% tidak.

"Menurut informasi yang kuterima sih begitu" Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau yang ketuk pintunya"

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah polisi"

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal"

Natsu berjalan menuju pintu kayu berwarna kuning dan mengetuknya "Permisi!"

Tak ada jawaban, tidak ada tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Apa pemiliknya pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi pergi kemana? Mengirim paket lagi?

KRIEET!

"Iya" Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu perlahan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap kami "Ada apa?"

"Aku polisi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

Interior rumah ini bagus, setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan setelah aku memasuki kediaman wanita ini. Ada sebuah lukisan pemandangan bukit yang hijau dan seekor kuda, itu masih wajar. Pintu ruangan lain dihiasi dengan ukiran motif yang khas, mirip seperti bunga tapi berbeda, sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Itu paket untuk ibuku, isinya adalah kotak musik, ibuku suka sekali dengan musik" jawab wanita itu saat ditanya perihal isi paket yang ia bawa kemarin malam oleh Natsu.

"Ada dua paket, kan? Apa isi yang satunya" tanya Natsu.

Wanita itu menaruh telunjuk di bawah dagunya "Eeto..Aku tidak tau"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau isi paketmu sendiri?"

Wanita itu terlihat agak terkejut saat Natsu mengatakan hal itu "Itu bukan paketku, seseorang menitipkannya padaku saat aku baru tiba di depan kantor pengiriman"

Kini giliran Natsu yang terkejut "Seseorang menitipkannya? Siapa dia?"

Wanita itu menggeleng "Aku tidak tau, dia memakai pakaian yang tebal, kacamata hitam dan topi jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajahnya, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia hampir terlambat ke kantornya dan menitipkan paketnya padaku, alamatnya sudah tertempel di kotak jadi aku langsung kirim saja"

Dia licik dan pandai berbohong. Tapi sepertinya wanita inilah yang terlalu mudah ditipu, mana ada kantor yang mempekerjakan pegawainya pada hari natal. Apakah wanita ini jujur?

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata wanita itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Aku masih menatap mata wanita itu lekat-lekat dan ia juga membalas tatapanku. Namun tatapan itu segera kuakhiri dengan berkedip, mataku terasa perih jika terbuka terlalu lama.

"Baiklah aku percaya" kataku.

Aku pun meninggalkan rumah si wanita dengan tangan kosong tanpa hasil. Kami tak membuat kemajuan apa pun dalam kasus ini. Bahkan walau pun cara membunuh yang digunakan pelaku berhasil kami pecahkan, itu tidak akan menjurus pada satu individu. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang dapat terpikirkan oleh otakku.

KRING!

Ponsel Natsu berbunyi. Lalu ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat "Moshi-moshi.."

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu Natsu selesai menelpon. Aku hanya bisa mengelus Happy yang duduk tenang di atas kepalaku.

"Wendy Marvell mati"

Aku menengok ke arah Natsu yang berbicara padaku usai menutup teleponnya "Bagus"

"Apanya yang bagus!"

"Dengan begini kita punya kesempatan lain untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk"

"Kau ini.." Natsu menatapku kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayo cepat ke TKP"

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang polisi sekarang. Aku ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan suatu peristiwa dan itulah yang akan kulakukan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Lagi pula perasaanku sudah lama mati.

Korban dibunuh 30 menit yang lalu dan mayatnya ditemukan oleh tetangga yang khawatir dengan keadaan rumah korban yang sepi. Kondisi Wendy saat ini tidak berbeda dengan kondisi Lisanna saat pertama kali kami lihat. Hal itu bisa kami lihat lewat lubang kunci.

Natsu mendorong pintu rumah Wendy sekuat tenaga "Pintu ini terkunci"

"Minggirlah" kataku.

Natsu menyingkir dari depan pintu. Aku memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sepucuk senjata api.

DOR!

Aku menembak pegangan pintu beberapa kali dan pintu pun terbuka "Silahkan masuk"

"Dari mana kau mendapat itu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain? Itu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat" kataku dengan wajah datar.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah Wendy tetapi Natsu mencegatku.

"Lepaskan sepatumu" Natsu yang sudah melepas alas kakinya menyuruhku untuk mengikuti tindakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita adalah orang pertama yang memasuki TKP jadi kita tidak boleh menambah jejak apa pun sebelum tim forensik memeriksanya"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali" gerutuku.

"Aku tidak cerewet! Aku hanya menjalankan aturan yang diajarkan!"

"Iya, iya"

Kami melangkahkan kaki di rumah Wendy yang sekarang telah menjadi sebuah TKP pembunuhan. Setelah menginjakkan kaki, mata Natsu melebar. Ia langsung melompati satu kali kebelakang.

"A-Apa itu?" Natsu sedikit gemetaran.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Natsu hanya menginjak sedikit air dingin yang ada di lantai rumah Wendy tepatnya dekat pintu masuk dan dia sudah sepanik ini. Apa dia benar-benar polisi.

"Ah hanya air rupanya" Natsu mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Lupakan tindakan berlebihan yang dilakukan Natsu tadi. Aku memeriksa TKP dan aku menemukan hal yang sama dengan TKP pembunuhan Lisanna. Kunci pintu terletak di depan boneka teddy yang ia letakkan di lantai. Wendy masih menyimpan kenang-kenangan pemberian kakak Lisanna. Cerobong asap juga mempunyai ukuran yang hampir sama dengan cerobong asap di Le Delicious, tidak bisa dimasuki oleh manusia. Semua jendela terkunci rapat. Lalu dari mana pelaku masuk?

Aku meninggalkan TKP dan melangkah menuju ke samping rumah Wendy, tempat tetangga yang pertama menemukan mayat korban. Aku yakin ia tau sesuatu.

"Ia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, ia mengajar pada hari libur juga dan saat itu ia menyapaku setelah itu ia masuk ke rumahnya"

"Ada yang datang setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak tau, setelah membalas sapaannya, aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah karena kue yang kumasukkan di dalam ovenku matang lalu aku berniat untuk membagi beberapa kue padanya tapi saat aku mengetuk pintu, tidak ada jawaban dan.."

Tetangga Wendy mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Aku bisa melihat tiga toples kaca berisi kue kering. Ada bau mentega dan coklat yang masih membekas. Happy pun dapat menciumnya.

"Sudah cukup" potongku "Terima kasih atas keterangannya"

Sial! Pelaku berhasil lolos lagi. Dia melakukan kejahatannya dengan cepat. Itu tanda bahwa ia memang sudah ahli dalam mengeksekusi suatu tindak pembunuhan. Berhadapan dengan penjahat seperti ini, aku harus mengambil tindakan dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana?" Natsu yang telah selesai memeriksa TKP menghampiriku.

"Tidak ada hal yang berguna"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus mencari motif yang mungkin digunakan oleh pelaku, hanya itulah cara agar kita tidak luntang-lantung mencari pelaku yang terus berlarian"

"Iya, aku pikir itu ide yang bagus"

Natsu yang mengikuti langkahku meninggalkan daerah tempat rumah Wendy berada kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan "Kau sudah tau cara pembunuhan?"

"Sepertinya begitu tapi kita tidak perlu informasi itu, itu tidak penting" ujarku sambil terus berjalan.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang "Sekarang kita harus kembali memeriksa dokumen, pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau juga harus mengawasi kantor pengiriman paket, pelaku pasti mengirim kepala lagi"

Sementara kedua detektif sedang mengusut kasus yang memusingkan. Terdapat seseorang yang kini tersenyum puas di tengah kegelapan kasus The Black Santa ini.

"Kalian ingin menangkapku? Menarik sekali tapi aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh, kalian pasti akan kalah"

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **Nøte:**

 **Chapter kali ini agak membosankan dan berjalan lambat ya. Tapi pertarungan antara kedua kubu, antara pelaku dan detektif akan dimulai pada chapter-chapter berikutnya. Bagaimana? Udah tau gimana pelaku membunuh? Caranya cukup mudah kok hihihi..**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya! ^^)/**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Explosion

**"The Black Santa"**

 **『ブラック サンタ』**

 **Created By Sazeharu Reito**

 **Note: Flashback akan ditulis dengan gaya italic, tulisan yang penting, pergantian sudut pandang, tanggal, waktu, dan tempat akan di bold. Kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu (').**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^^**

 **\- Chapter 03: Double Explosion -**

 **\- 27 December 2013 | 08:00 -**

"Melelahkan sekali!" Natsu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk dalam posisi yang sama.

"Berdasarkan dokumen yang telah diberikan oleh anggota kepolisian lain, korban pertama The Black Santa yaitu pada tahun 1998 dimutilasi dengan memotong tangan, kaki, dan kepala jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa The Black Santa pada tahun 1998 dan The Black Santa pada tahun-tahun berikutnya adalah orang yang berbeda"

Aku membacakan kesimpulan yang kubuat setelah membaca data-data yang disuguhkan pada kami kemarin malam. Nampaknya Natsu menyimak perkataanku dengan seksama jadi kuharap informasi ini dapat masuk ke kepalanya yang berkapasitas kecil.

"Jadi kita harus menangkap dua orang?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak, The Black Santa yang beraksi pada tahun 1998 mungkin sudah mati dan kalau pun dia masih hidup, bukan tugas kita untuk menangkapnya"

Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan "Sudah mati? Siapa yang menbunuhnya? Dan apa maksudmu dengan bukan tugas kita untuk menangkapnya?"

Ini terlihat seperti aku harus menyampaikan kebenaran dalam pikiranku dalam kata-kata dan itu akan membuang waktu yang amat berharga tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Peristiwa tahun 1998 mengakibatkan seorang wanita terbunuh dan yang membunuhnya adalah The Black Santa pertama namun kejadian itu justru menambah jumlah The Black Santa, mungkin karena dendam, seseorang tidak tau siapa The Black Santa pertama jadi orang itu menjadi The Black Santa kedua dan membunuh semua orang yang mungkin merupakan The Black Santa pertama"

Natsu mengangguk "Jadi The Black Santa saat ini mencari The Black Santa pada tahun 1998? Ini seperti cerita novel saja"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga" Aku menggigit roti tawar dengan selai coklat ditangan kiriku. Aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih jika aku tidak sarapan.

"Tapi kita tetap tidak mendapatkan gambaran pelaku" ucap Natsu dengan wajah murung.

"Aku sudah dapat"

"A-Apa? Si-Siapa?"

"Laxus"

"La-Laxus!?" ujar Natsu dengan ekspresi terkejut terukir diwajahnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Happy juga mengeong, mungkin ia juga ingin mengatakan iya "Identitas korban pada tahun 1998 adalah kekasih Laxus, mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan namun si wanita terbunuh"

Natsu memukul permukaan meja kerjanya "Jadi Laxus adalah pelakunya, dia punya motif yang kuat"

"Ya dan dia akan mengirim paket hari ini"

Aku memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel pada Natsu. Disana terdapat postingan Laxus di media sosialnya yang berkata bahwa ia akan mengirim paket pada ibunya hari ini.

"Mengirim paket pada ibu, dia pikir itu alibi yang kuat tapi aku tidak akan tertipu" kata Natsu.

"Jadi rencananya adalah aku akan mengawasi rumah Laxus lalu kau pergi ke kantor pengiriman paket yang terletak didekat rumah Laxus, kita harus mengawasinya dengan ketat"

"Baiklah"

 **\- Distrik 2 | 09:15 -**

Natsu membelokkan mobilnya menembus keramaian lalu lintas Tokyo. Aku tau bahwa kami harus tiba disana secepat mungkin namun kita tidak harus terburu-buru. Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil jika kita terbunuh dalam kecelakaan.

"Bisa kau pelan sedikit, Happy jadi takut" Aku mengelus Happy yang duduk ketakutan di pangkuanku.

"Kita harus sampai dengan cepat"

KRIIIT!

Natsu menginjak rem dengan keras dan mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah bercat putih "Ini rumah Laxus"

Aku turun dari mobil Natsu dan melihat gedung itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ada banyak bunga dan tanaman hias disini. Dia cukup lembut untuk ukuran lelaki berwajah seram.

"Baiklah, kau langsung saja ke kantor pengiriman paket"

"Baiklah"

 **\- Normal POV -**

Natsu kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas 60 km per jam. Sirene dan lambang kepolisian sangat membantunya untuk sampai ke kantor pengiriman paket dengan cepat.

Sesampainya disana, Natsu segera menelpon Mavis "Moshi-moshi, aku sekarang sudah di tempat, baiklah aku akan berjaga disini" Natsu menutup teleponnya.

"Pengiriman paket gelombang pertama sudah berangkat?" teriak salah satu petugas.

"Sudah! 2 menit yang lalu!" jawab petugas lainnya.

'Pengiriman gelombang pertama? Itu berarti ada kemungkinan The Black Santa sudah mengirim paket itu'

Natsu mendekati meja penerimaan paket lalu bertanya "Apakah ada orang yang mencurigakan mengirim paket tadi?"

Petugas itu berpikir sejenak "sekitar 5 menit yang lalu ada orang aneh yang membawa paket berwarna hitam, dia memakai jaket hitam, masker, kacamata hitam dan topi, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, mungkin dia sedang terkena cacar"

Petugas lain ikut menjawab "Cacar? Kukira dia mabuk karena tadi ia menabrak seseorang hingga topinya terjatuh"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku tidak tau tapi yang jelas dia berambut kuning"

Natsu segera menelpon Mavis yang tetap berjaga di luar kediaman Laxus "Laxus sudah mengirim paket! 5 menit yang lalu!"

Mavis terkejut "Tidak ada yang keluar dari rumah Laxus 5 menit yang lalu, sampai saat ini pun tidak ada"

"A-Apa? Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sial! Aku akan mengejar paket itu!" Natsu menutup telpon dan berbalik, kembali bertanya kepada petugas disana "Kemana paket-paket itu dibawa?"

"Ke Bandara, semua paket itu adalah paket yang akan dikirimkan lewat jalur udara"

Setelah mendengar itu, Natsu berlari menutup tempat dimana ia memarkir mobilnya dan segera melaju ke bandara "Truk pengantar telah berjalan 2 menit lebih dulu, aku harus cepat"

RHRRRR!

Natsu menginjak pedal gas ke bawah. Kecepatan mobil Natsu semakin bertambah. Ia memutar setir mobilnya dan memasuki jalan-jalan sempit demi memotong jalan agar sampai ke bandara lebih cepat.

BRAK!

Natsu membanting pintu masuk bandara dan berlari menuju meja pemesanan tiket "Pesawat yang membawa paket, pesawat yang mana?"

Natsu menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Seragam kebanggannya kini telah basah oleh keringat. Natsu menarik nafas terus menerus berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Tokyo Airplane"

"Terima kasih" Natsu berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia celingukan mencari pesawat tersebut.

Pesawat dengan tulisan Tokyo Airplane dibadannya tampak bergerak dan siap untuk terbang. Natsu yang terlihat berlari di belakang pesawat itu berhasil melompat ke sayap pesawat tepat sebelum pesawat itu lepas landas.

"A-Ada orang di sayap pesawat!" Salah satu penumpang berteriak histeris.

"Bu-Buka jendelanya, dia bisa mati kalah terus diluar" kata penumpang lain.

Jendela terbuka dan Natsu merangkak masuk kedalam pesawat "Hosh..Hoshh tepat waktu"

Salah seorang pramugari menghampiri Natsu dengan wajah kesal "Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu berbahaya!"

"Ada yang harus kuperiksa di pesawat ini, dimana tempat paket-paket disimpan?"

 **Sementara itu...**

"Apa Natsu berhasil ya" ujar Mavis berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu rumah Laxus terbuka. Kepala Mavis dengan cepat melirik ke arah rumah Laxus. Laxus terlihat keluar dari rumahnya dengan paket berwarna merah yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

'Aku harus mengikutinya' pikir Mavis.

Mavis mengikuti Laxus. Laxus berhenti di depan kantor pengiriman paket distrik 2 yang menjadi pos tempat Natsu berjaga lalu masuk kedalam. Mavis tidak ikut masuk kedalam, ia hanya menunggu diluar. 3 menit kemudian, Laxus keluar dan pergi dari sana. Inilah saat untuk Mavis masuk kedalam kantor.

"Paket tadi, apa isinya?"

"Paket yang mana?" tanya petugas disana.

"Paket yang tadi, yang kau terima 3 menit yang lalu"

"Aku tidak bisa membuka paket orang sembarangan"

"Buka saja! Aku polisi!"

Petugas ini menatap Mavis "Polisi sekecil kamu? Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Mavis menepuk jidatnya "Mungkin aku harus memasukkanmu kedalam penjara selama 50 tahun agar kau percaya"

Petugas itu tampak ketakutan "Ba-Baik akan kubuka"

Petugas itu memotong pita yang melilit kado itu dan mengangkat tutup kotaknya "Ini.."

Mavis melihat isi kado tersebut "Baju? Itu artinya.."

 **\- Tokyo Airplane -**

Natsu membongkar tumpukan kado yang tersusun rapi pada barisan kursi penumpang paling belakang. Tepat didasar paket-paket itu, ada sebuah paket berwarna hitam. Semua paket yang ada di pesawat itu didominasi oleh warna merah jadi paket hitam yang hanya satu-satunya itu mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Ini paketnya" Natsu merobek pembungkus kado tersebut. Isi kotak itu pun terkuak.

 **[00:00:03]**

 **[00:00:02]**

 **[00:00:01]**

 **[00:00:00]**

Sebuah alat dengan timer yang terus berjalan mundur dan kini mencapai angka nol terlihat didalamnya.

TIIT! TIIT! TIIIIIT!

DUAARRR!

Pesawat pembawa paket yang berisi 100 penumpang itu meledak di langit biru. Ledakan yang tercipta sangat keras bagai suara gemuruh gunung berapi yang meletus dengan hebatya. Pesawat yang besar itu kini meletup dan berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang jatuh ke lautan luas.

 **\- Kantor Pengiriman Paket Distrik 2 -**

"Kita mendapat kabar buruk!" Salah satu petugas yang baru saja menerima telepon berseru dengan wajah panik "Pesawat yang membawa paket-paket baru saja meledak"

Mavis yang kini tengah berdiri disana terkejut "Meledak? Bagaimana bisa?"

Petugas yang tadi berseru itu menggeleng "Entahlah, hanya itu yang kudengar"

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Natsu ya" ujar Mavis datar.

Pintu kantor pengiriman paket terbuka dan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengan Natsu tampak berdiri tegak menatap Mavis. Pemuda berambut hitam yang menutupi salah satu matanya itu menghampiri Mavis.

"Aku Rogue, aku adalah polisi sama seperti Natsu"

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?" tanya Mavis.

"Aku mengambil tugas Natsu dalam kasus ini karena ia telah tewas di dalam sebuah pesawat"

"Ya aku tau, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi" kata Mavis.

Rogue merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah catatan "Menurut hasil penyelidikan Natsu, Laxus adalah tersangka yang mencurigakan karena ia memiliki motif kuat dalam kasus ini jadi.."

"Ayo interogasi dia" potong Mavis yang langsung berjalan melewati Rogue dan keluar dari kantor pengiriman. Rogue pun mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya.

"Kau tinggal di dekat kantor pengiriman jadi kau bisa dengan cepat mengirim dan kembali lagi ke rumahmu, kan?" Rogue mulai menginterogasi Laxus di kediamannya.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Aku hanya keluar sekali, itu pun untuk mengantar paket pada ibuku dan isinya bukanlah kepala" ujar Laxus.

"Dia benar, isinya adalah baju" kata Mavis yang duduk disebelah Rogue.

"Baiklah jadi menurutmu petugas itu berbohong tentang apa yang ia lihat? Atau ada cara bagi Laxus untuk keluar tanpa terlihat olehmu?" tanya Rogue pada Mavis yang hanya dijawab oleh Mavis dengan mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"Ta-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengirim kepala siapa pun" Laxus terus membela dirinya yang ia anggap tidak bersalah. Tentu saja seseorang akan membela dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah tapi dalam sebuah kasus, kesaksian tersangka sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan dan kau masihlah orang yang paling mencurigakan" ujar Rogue melemparkan kata-kata tajam yang membuat Laxus semakin terpojok.

KRINGG!

Ponsel Rogue berdering dan segera ia angkat "Moshi-moshi, aku sedang menangani kasus, kau urus saja kasus pembongkaran makam itu sendirian, baiklah" Rogue menutup teleponnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, kalau pun ia memang pelakunya, ia tidak akan mengakuinya" Mavis beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah Laxus.

"Kami masih akan terus mencurigaimu dan aku tidak akan melepaskan mataku darimu" Rogue berjalan menyusul Mavis.

"Bagaimana Natsu meninggal?" Sembari berjalan di depan Rogue, Mavis bertanya.

"Menurut keterangan saksi yang masih hidup, Natsu mencari paket itu dan tiba-tiba pesawat itu meledak diduga karena ledakan bom"

"Pembunuh itu mempermainkan kita, dia sengaja mengirimkan paket yang salah agar kita terjebak seperti ikan yang memakan umpan" Mavis mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Kekesalan menguasai dirinya.

"Ya sepertinya begitu tapi.."

KRING!

Sebelum Rogue menyelesaikan perkataannya, ponsel Rogue kembali berdering "Moshi-moshi, begitu? terima kasih atas informasinya"

"Ada apa?"

"Kepala Wendy ditemukan di rumah sepupunya sendiri, paket itu dikirim lewat jalur laut" Rogue menyimpan ponsel di saku bajunya.

"Jadi pembunuh itu mengirim dua paket di dua kantor yang berbeda, yang satu lewat jalur udara dan yang satunya lewat jalur laut, paket di dalam pesawat adalah palsu sementara paket yang ada di kapal adalah yang asli"

"Analisismu boleh juga" puji Rogue.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kantor kepolisian Jepang, kantor yang sama dengan tempat Natsu dan Mavis biasanya bekerja sama dalam mengumpulkan bukti-bukti. Bayangan kehadiran Natsu sempat terbayang di benak Mavis saat ia membuka pintu kantor itu, bayangan saat Natsu memeriksa dokumen di meja kerjanya. Hal itu membuat Mavis terdiam sejenak di depan pintu.

"Natsu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan ia pun meninggal dengan terhormat, menyesalkan kematiannya hanya akan membuatnya sedih di alam sana" Rogue menepuk pundak gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyesalkan hal itu, justru aku bersyukur karena paling tidak ia tidak berisik lagi"

 **\- Kantor Kepolisian Jepang | 16:45 -**

"Aku mengawasi rumah Laxus dan ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan meninggalkan rumah" ujar Mavis.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa pelaku bukanlah Laxus, bagaimana dengan pria bernama Gray itu?"

"Benar juga, ia juga masih bisa termasuk dalam daftar tersangka, kita harus berbicara dengannya malam ini" kata Mavis sembari mengelus Happy yang mendengkur lembut.

"Iya"

KRING!

"Moshi-moshi, kami akan segera kesana" Rogue menutup teleponnya "Gray meninggal"

"Apa? Gray meninggal?"

"Ya, kita harus memeriksa TKP" Rogue membuka pintu kantor kepolisian dan meninggalkan kantor beserta Mavis di belakangnya mengikuti.

Mobil sedan biru gelap melaju menembus gelapnya malam. Bulan yang telah menunjukkan diri sepenuhnya menerangi langit gelap berbintang. Tak lama kemudian, sedan yang diisi oleh dua orang itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"Itu dia" Rogue yang mengintip lewat lubang kunci dapat melihat punggung Gray yang kini terduduk di lantai rumahnya.

BRAKK!

Rogue menendang pintu kayu tersebut hingga engsel pintu rusak dan pintu itu pun terjatuh. Dengan perlahan, Mavis dan Rogue melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kondisi TKP masih sama yaitu kunci terletak di dalam rumah tepatnya di depan boneka teddy serta pintu dan jendela yang terkunci. Cerobong masih terlalu kecil untuk dilewati.

"Mayat ini.." Rogue mengamati mayat yang duduk tersebut dan langsung terkejut "Bom!"

Ada bom yang melekat di dada mayat itu. Waktu yang ada dibom itu terus berkurang dan..

DUAARR!

Tempat tinggal Gray meledak. Puing-puing berupa kayu dan barang-barang lain berterbangan, berhamburan dan terpental kesegala arah. Api akibat ledakan membakar sisa rumah dan mayat Gray yang tak berkepala.

"Kita hampir saja mati" kata Rogue yang terbaring di semak-semak. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan itu.

"Mayat Gray juga dijadikan jebakan itu artinya tidak ada kemungkinan tersangka lain selain Laxus" ujar Mavis yang juga terbaring di semak-semak.

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dia melakukannya"

Di dalam kegelapan, seseorang tampak tersenyum. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja "Bagaimana? Pecahkanlah detektif"

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Nah loh bagaimana? Pusing sama jalan ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan enggak hahaha..**

 **Semua calon tersangka kini telah tereliminasi dan hanya menyisakan satu nama. Kalian bisa pikirkan apa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dan tentu saja harus ada penjelasan logis dibalik pemikiran kalian. Oh iya aku membunuh Natsu karena kasus ini tidak akan seru jika salah satu diantara penyelidik hanya duduk tenang dan memecahkan kasus, akan lebih bagus jika penyelidik mengerahkan semua kemampuannya dan bertaruh nyawa, kan?**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa pada chapter terakhir fic ini dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The End of Black Santa

**"The Black Santa"**

 **『ブラック サンタ』**

 **Created By Sazeharu Reito**

 **Note: Chapter ini akan berjalan berdasarkan sudut pandang orang pertama, flashback akan ditulis dengan gaya italic, tulisan yang penting, tanggal, waktu dan tempat akan di bold.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^^**

 **\- Chapter 04: The End of Black Santa -**

 **~ Mavis's POV ~**

Lima menit setelah ledakan yang menghancurkan tempat tinggal milik Gray, Mavis dan Rogue menelepon pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan api yang tercipta akibat ledakan tersebut. Empat unit mobil pemadam kebakaran dikerahkan demi memadamkan api yang semakin meluas. Api pun padam setelah 1 jam menyemprotkan air.

"Semua benda di rumah ini telah terbakar dan mayat Gray pun juga dilalap api" ujar Rogue yang bersama Mavis memeriksa sisa-sisa rumah Gray.

"Itu artinya paket berisi kepala Gray akan dikirim hari ini atau besok" kataku sembari memperhatikan setiap sudut lokasi kebakaran.

"Apakah kita perlu mencari paket itu?" tanya Rogue.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin dipandang bodoh lagi oleh si pelaku"

KRING!

Rogue merogoh saku bajunya dan mengangkat telepon "Moshi-moshi, apa? baiklah kami akan segera mengejarnya" Rogue menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Laxus kini terlihat menuju bandara, kita harus menyusulnya"

Aku benar-benar dibuat kebingungan. Trik pelaku sudah kupecahkan tapi tindakannya yang sangat lincah sulit untuk diprediksi. Gray dibunuh dan itu artinya aku harus percaya bahwa Laxus mengirim bom lewat udara tanpa terlihat olehku, juga mengirim paket berisi kepala lewat jalur laut serta mengirim baju pada ibunya. Dia bisa melakukan semua itu? Aku hanya bisa duduk tenang di dalam mobil sedan yang kini bergerak cepat menuju lapangan udara Tokyo.

"Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini" ujar Rogue sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Apa?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia sempat menyebarkan berita bahwa ia akan terbang ke Amerika lewat jejaring sosial"

Dia seseorang yang agak gila akan media sosial. Apakah pembunuh seperti dia senang mengekspose kehidupannya? Tunggu dulu! Aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku sudah menyusun setiap kepingan yang ada tapi tetap saja masih kurang namun seperti sekarang aku menemukan kepingan terakhir dalam kasus ini, kepingan yang akan melengkapi kebenaran.

Mobil sedan milik Rogue berhenti tepat di depan bandara Tokyo. Kami segera turun dan berpencar untuk mencari Laxus yang berbaur di dalam lautan manusia. Aku terpaku di tengah keramaian. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku ke kanan, memutar kepalaku, melihat sekelilingku, berusaha menemukan pemuda berambut kuning.

"Itu dia!" Rogue yang muncul dari arah lain berseru sembari menunjuk seseorang.

Ya itu dia. Dia adalah Laxus. Pria tinggi dengan koper besar yang dia seret menggunakan tangan kanannya "Tunggu apa lagi? Kejar dia" ujarku.

Rogue berusaha menembus keramaian namun kesulitan karena banyaknya manusia yang berdempetan "Laxus!"

Pria dengan koper besar serta ransel yang melekat di punggungnya itu menoleh. Dia memang Laxus "Hn?" Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap Rogue.

"Kau ditangkap!" Rogue mengeluarkan borgol dari saku celananya.

Mendengar teriakan Rogue, semua orang yang tengah mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat menyingkir, memberi jalan bagi Rogue.

"Ke-Kenapa aku ditangkap?" Laxus tampak terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

TIT! TIT! TIIIIT!

DUARRR!

Baru saja Rogue hendak menghampiri Laxus untuk memasukkannya ke dalam jeruji besi, Laxus tiba-tiba meledak. Beberapa orang berdiri di dekat Laxus ikut terkena dampak ledakan tersebut. Ini adalah bom bunuh diri. Tapi kenapa? Apakah dia memilih kehilangan nyawa dibanding mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya?

Suara ledakan mereda. Korban tak bersalah yang berjatuhan tampak meringis kesakitan. Ada yang terluka dan ada juga yang ikut kehilangan nyawa mereka. Rogue sendiri tak mengalami luka apa pun karena jarak antara mereka yang masih cukup jauh saat ledakan terjadi.

"Di-Dia tewas" ujar Rogue yang kini telungkup di lantai sambil menutup telinganya

Ini benar-benar sial! Aku tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Semua kandidat pelaku telah tewas. Lalu siapakah The Black Santa? Boneka Teddy? Apa itu artinya bahwa pembunuhan ini adalah perbuatan makhluk tak kasat mata? Makhluk seperti itu tidak ada dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kebenaran palsu ini.

"Rogue!" Aku berteriak "Kita harus bergerak cepat! Ada satu orang lagi mantan pegawai Le Delicious! Dia ada di Distrik 4! Satu-satunya rumah berwarna merah!"

"Be-Benarkah?" Rogue berdiri dan segera menghampiriku "Kita tangkap dia!"

Rogue kembali memacu mobil sedannya. Aku yang duduk disamping kursi pengemudi meminjam ponsel Rogue untuk menelpon seseorang "Rumah merah distrik 4" Percakapan singkat itu kuakhiri dan ponsel milik Rogue pun kukembalikan.

Mobil berbelok tajam memasuki jalan-jalan kecil dan segera berhenti begitu sampai di depan rumah yang dimaksud. Rogue turun dan memutar kenop pintu rumah tersebut.

"Terkunci? Jangan bersembunyi! Kami tau kau ada didalam!" Rogue menggedor pintu itu dan berteriak keras.

"Minggir" kataku.

Rogue mundur selangkah dan aku pun kini berada tepat di depan pintu rumah ini. Aku memegang kenop pintu dan pintu pun terbuka dengan mudahnya.

"Kau hebat" Rogue segera masuk ke dalam dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada orang di dalam rumah ini.

CKLEK!

Aku ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu. Senyum terukir diwajahku. Rogue menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Aku senang ia belum menyadarinya. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Tidak ada siapa pun di rumah ini kecuali kami berdua.

"Kau tau trik The Black Santa?" tanyaku. Rogue menggeleng.

"Inti dari trik ini adalah benang, pelaku mengunjungi korban seakan dia adalah teman lalu saat ada kesempatan, ia membunuhnya lalu pelaku mengambil kunci rumah korban dan keluar dari rumah"

"Kuncinya ada di dalam rumah dan bukan di luar" ujar Rogue.

"Ya, pelaku keluar mengeluarkan seutas benang yang panjang, ia memegang salah satu ujung benang lalu memasukkan ujung lainnya ke dalam cerobong asap, selanjutnya pelaku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menarik ujung benang yang ada di cerobong asap lewat perapian lalu memasukkan jarum yang cukup panjang pada ujung benang tersebut"

Rogue hanya menyimak penyampaianlu dengan seksama tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Setelah itu jarum ditusukkan pada punggung boneka hingga menembus boneka lalu ujung benang berjarum itu di lewatkan pada celah bahwa pintu, jarum dilepas dari benang dan diganti dengan kunci, sisanya hanya tinggal menarik ujung satunya yang sejak awal trik terus pelaku pegang"

"Ja-Jadi begitu, memang benar bisa dilakukan, jika benang ujung yang dipegang pelaku ditarik maka ujung benang berkunci akan tertahan oleh perut boneka dan saat simpul kunci lepas maka kunci akan terjatuh di depan boneka tapi apakah trik ini benar-benar dipakai pelaku?" tanya Rogue.

"Iya aku yakin karena The Black Santa adalah Aku"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku sembari tersenyum. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat bernodakan darah. Perlahan tetapi pasti, aku berjalan mendekati Rogue.

Wajah Rogue berubah pucat. Dia tampak ketakutan. Itu wajar karena hanya dia dan Aku yang ada di rumah ini dan rumah ini juga sudah kukunci jadi tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang aku lakukan disini.

"Hanya bercanda" kataku dengan wajah datar "Aku bukan The Black Santa kok dan ini.." Aku memperlihatkan pisau yang kupegang "Hanya pisau mainan yang kulumuri cat merah"

Rogue mundur selangkah menjauhiku "Te-Tentu saja kau bukan The Black Santa" lalu ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku bisa tau trik pelaku karena Natsu sempat menginjak air di lantai rumah Wendy, mungkin itu adalah salju yang terbawa saat kunci terseret dari luar rumah dan telah mencair" ujarku "Oh iya, The Black Santa akan masuk sesaat lagi"

"Sesaat lagi? Apa maksudmu?"

CKLEK!

Suara itu berasal dari pintu. Pintu perlahan terbuka. Seorang pria berambut hitam yang diborgol dan pemuda berambut merah muda tampak memasuki rumah.

"G-Gray!? Na-Natsu!? Ba-Bagaimana kau!?" Rogue kembali terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu, disaat-saat terakhir aku bisa melompat keluar jendela karena paket itu diletakkan di kursi penumpang yang kosong" Natsu memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang diperban "Aku hanya menderita luka kecil"

"Gray tidak mati meledak, yang meledak dalam rumah Gray itu adalah mayat orang lain, aku menyadarinya saat kau menerima telepon dari seseorang yang menunjukkan adanya kasus pencurian makam, aku yakin itu Gray yang mencuri mayat" Aku masih terus menyampaikan kebenaranku.

Rogue mengangguk "Iya saat itu memang ada kasus pencurian makam tapi kulimpahkan pada petugas lain karena aku sedang menangani kasus ini, jadi kedua kasus ini berhubungan"

"Yang mengirim paket lewat udara dan laut adalah Gray dan Laxus memang hanya keluar sekali untuk mengirim baju pada ibunya, Gray memanfaatkan pemberitahuan di media sosial untuk menambah kecurigaan kita pada Laxus" kataku.

"Tapi Gray berambut hitam dan bukan kuning, kan?" Rogue memperhatikan warna rambut Gray yang kini hanya terdiam pasrah.

"Kau benar tapi lain halnya jika ia menggunakan wig, ia menerima telepon saat diinterogasi Natsu dan dari perkataannya bisa disimpulkan bahwa kliennya tidak memiliki banyak rambut, sangat mustahil menjadi Cloud Strife yang berambut kuning jika rambut menipis, kan? Jika ingin sempurna, maka harus menggunakan rambut palsu berwarna kuning"

Rogue mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya dan aku pun melanjutkan penjelasanku.

"Ia sengaja menabrak orang lain hingga topinya terjatuh untuk menambah kecurigaan kita pada Laxus namun ia menyadari bahwa triknya itu tidak membebaskan dia dari daftar calon tersangka jadi dia merekayasa kematiannya lalu ia membunuh Laxus tepat di depan mata kita agar terlihar seperti bom bunuh diri"

"Lalu dimana mantan pegawai Le Delicious yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Rogue.

Aku tersenyum tipis "Tidak ada"

Wajah Gray tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar hal yang kututurkan begitu pun dengan Rogue.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

"Pelaku pasti akan berada di bandara saat Laxus meledak, paling tidak ia harus memastikan bahwa bomnya benar-benar bekerja dan Laxus benar-benar tewas jadi aku meneriakkan hal itu untuk memancingnya kesini, aku menelpon Natsu saat kita hendak kesini agar ia bisa berjaga diluar dan menangkap pelaku yang mungkin akan mengawasi rumah mangsa barunya" Aku melihat wajah Gray sembari tersenyum "Sepertinya ia kena jebakan"

"Sial!" teriak Gray.

"Kau bisa berteriak sepuasnya di penjara nanti" Natsu menggiring Gray ke mobil polisi yang ia parkir tak jauh dari rumah ini dan membawa Gray ke kantor polisi.

 **\- Kantor Kepolisian Jepang | 28 December 2013 | 08:00 -**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau masih hidup?" tanya Rogue.

"Memangnya harus ya?" ledek Natsu sembari tertawa namun tawanya segera berakhir lalu ia menatapku "Tapi kira-kira siapa The Black Santa tahun 1998?"

Aku yang kini telah kembali ke sofa diselimuti selimut kesayanganku menatap Happy yang duduk di dadaku "Entahlah, mungkin orang sama lagi pula sekarang ia pun pasti sudah mati"

"Masih mungkin ya" Natsu menghela nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau seperti ingin sekali tau" kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes kepintaranmu tapi ternyata aku jauh lebih hebat dari pada Gray" Natsu tersenyum.

"Jauh lebih hebat? Maksudmu?" tanya Rogue.

"Ya, Mavis bisa membongkar Gray yang merupakan The Black Santa baru tapi ia tidak bisa menyadari kejahatanku pada tahun 1998" ujar Natsu dengan nada dingin.

"Ja-Jangan ka-kau.."

"Ya, akulah The Black Santa pada tahun 1998 yang memulai kutukan ini" Natsu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang menakutkan.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin"

"Hanya bercanda" ujar Natsu dengan wajah datar, wajah yang sama dengan wajah Mavis saat mempermainkan Rogue di rumah distrik 4.

"Kalian berdua sama saja" umpat Rogue kesal.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Natsu yang rupanya meniru leluconku. Aku memang tidak akan bisa percaya bahwa orang yang ketakutan karena hanya menginjak air adalah The Black Santa. Ya kurasa kasus ini bisa ditutup sekarang dan aku berharap The Black Santa yang lainnya tidak muncul lagi.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah nan megah dengan papan nama bertuliskan Natsu Dragneel tergantung di pintunya, cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela yang bening. Cahaya itu menerangi dinding yang penuh dengan potret-potrer kenangan. Salah satu potret yang tertempel disana adalah potret kumpulan remaja yaitu Natsu, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, dan Gray yang tersenyum bahagia di depan sebuah kafe tapi yang anehnya wajah Natsu sedikit berbeda dengan wajahnya saat ini.

 **"Natal Bersama Tahun 1998"**

 **\- The End -**

 **Note:**

 **Chapter terakhir ini sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya bukan karena aku malas buat nulis lho tapi karena jika aku tambah tulisan lagi maka cerita ini akan terkesan "dipaksa panjang"**

 **Aku harap orang yang membaca fic ini dapat terhibur. Fic ini memang telah berakhir disini tapi kreatifitasku tidak akan pernah berakhir.**

 **Sampai Jumpa di Next Fic ^^)/**


End file.
